


〔盾铁〕夜色温柔

by SiveryMesic



Series: 要我报之以歌 [3]
Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, Soulmates
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25442161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiveryMesic/pseuds/SiveryMesic
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: 要我报之以歌 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842781
Kudos: 1





	〔盾铁〕夜色温柔

有时他觉得自己就像那根孤零伫立在人行道旁的路灯，因为寂寞和倔傲所以不知疲倦地站着。身周是无边无际一片虚无的黑暗，黑暗里是无声无息潺缓浮游的严寒，严寒中站着无依无靠孤独倔傲的一杆灯，那是他。

那是他。他孤零零地悬在每一位踽踽独行于黑暗之中的路人头顶，会因为一阵夜风的旁经而无声晃动，会因为一股电流的滋扰而明灭闪烁。那是他。他从这片悄然的静夜里撑开了一方温暖天地，直到黑暗中潜伏的尘埃一层一层亲吻上他柔软的外壁。外壁被尘埃武装得坚硬，明亮被外壁模糊得昏黄，昏黄的光线挣扎着向外扩散出一圈暗淡的光晕，那是他在枯朽前一瞬浑浊的残喘。

十分钟后托尼·斯塔克就厌倦了这个比喻。于是灯重新变回了灯，而他也重新变回了正倚靠在橘黄跑车侧门上的那个人。灯在他的头顶上尽职尽责地发光发热，他在灯的辖区里像只神态十足慵懒的猫，正蜷缩在一身柔软顺滑的黑色毛皮中均匀吐息。

等待在等待间开始变得愈发绵长。

很快他的注意力便被脚下铺修平整的人行道吸引了去。他拿皮靴的硬质足跟敲击着地面，鞋尖右前方一块凸起的小石砾占据了他的全部视线，以至于在这敲击之中无意识合上的某首摇摆乐的节拍就回荡在他的耳畔，他却对此毫无察觉。

在工作之外他鲜有如此专注的时候。

他注视着自己的影子在这褪色阳光中趴伏的卧姿。呢子大衣自大腿两侧笔直垂落的衣摆恰好停在石砾锋锐的棱角边缘。他抖动一下足尖，斜长斜长的影子便跳动着覆上石砾表面。覆上再退开，就像深夜连绵海岸线旁的细浪在一下一下地拍打礁岩。他乐此不疲地持续着这个动作，琥珀色的双眼更是因这悄无声息的浪涌而深深沉迷。

于是时间的流逝显得不再经意。它沉默着从他每一次抖动的间隙中不着痕迹地溜走，于是转眼便深夜愈深。

曾于上世纪三十年代风靡一时的摇摆乐歌曲的歇拍，同它的起奏一般来得有些猝不及防。他不得不暂时停下所有动作，长时间负责支撑起整具身体的左腿已不堪重负，麻木着甚至无法弯曲。所以他不得不暂时停下所有动作，以便能换一条腿来作承重。

然而还未来及待他左腿上黏附的麻木感尽数消退，只眨眨眼的几秒钟功夫里，寂寞就像一头窥伺太久而饥不择食的凶狠猛兽般，自四面八方铺天盖地地汹涌而来，在更为短暂的刹那间便将他整个吞噬进一片压抑的无声静谧之中。

他倏尔便再次失去了一项用来打发时间的绝佳乐趣。将视线从粗糙的石砾上迟缓着挪开，托尼兀自出神地望进路灯之后那片深邃黑暗里，然后在这凝望之中克制却冗长地眯起眼睛打了个哈欠。溢出体外的热度侵袭进冬夜的寒凉内，很快就氤氲成了一团朦胧雾气。

他随意环抱在胸前的双手因这轻微动作而打了个颤——堆积于烟头的柱状灰烬顺势被尽数抖落。

时间就藏在那些被尽数抖落的柱状灰烬里。

此刻，喧嚣已经歇息，窝进了人们酣甜的梦境里贪眠。取而代之的静默在这漫长寒夜中显得格外低调，几乎下一秒便能叫人将它的存在遗忘完全。

他弹了弹指间烟蒂，没再动任何刻意喧闹的心思，只噤声用目光追随着一缕袅袅烟雾驭使气流的回旋自这片夜色中升腾远去，神秘又悠然。

从温热口腔内呵出的气体一旦失去体温的维济，转眼间便被空气中四处游走的冷风打散。干涩烟嘴被递到微微开裂的唇边，一口逼人清爽的薄荷味气体随着绵长呼吸直驱心肺。尖锐凉意便在这时透过微敞的领口暗潮汹涌般偷袭了他。托尼神情厌恶地将双眉锁起，指间的烟蒂被随手丢弃在地。在这寒风的抚慰中，他终是忍不住浑身哆嗦了一下，然后几近偏执地探出两指来，好将胸前的衣襟拉扯得更开一些。

一波接着一波的寒潮钻过昂贵衣料，拍打在他裸露的肌肤之上，鞭策着血管中的粘稠液体迈向四肢百骸燃烧出更多热量。他的目光在这片颤瑟中踟蹰着落向脚侧仰躺未熄的一点火星，看它就像亿万光年外跃动的璀璨星光，明亮，却早已在另一条时间线外化为灰烬。托尼看着它，不自觉便从喉间溢出了一声轻蔑的叹息。这叹息被宁静的夜幕放大得广阔而又辽远。他忽而抬起右脚上价格不菲的皮靴，朝那廉价玩意上狠狠碾了下去。

扭曲变形的香烟残骸零星散落在他空荡身周，闲置下的右手探进上衣口袋里，干瘪的香烟包装盒内只剩下最后两根等候征用的瘦削士兵依偎于角落一隅相拥取暖。他闭上眼睛，神情淡漠地从中取出了一支细长香烟叼在嘴里，然后朝捆满烟草的一端点燃打火机。

夜色晦暗如未能研磨充分的浓墨。霓虹消逝，月光明朗着从外太空外无私普照大地。

他仰首，琥珀色的双眸间便淌过了满目皎洁如水的月华。

朗照的月色下云层稀薄。

清冷的银光仍浓稠地在他视野之内胶着缠绵，冬夜的冬夜却在这时毫无预兆地稀稀落落飘零下六棱雪花来。那原本纯无瑕疵的白在银辉的透视下愈显晶莹，悄声下落如为下一出节目点缀舞台的灯光。

他冲着遥不可及的夜空深处微微仰首，散焦的视线落进这片黑幕里不知名的一点中。那点淅沥的小雪被若有若无的夜风轻轻悬浮着飘荡于半空之中，也渐渐渐渐离他越近。倏尔，本以为冻僵到麻木的皮肤体表传来一处瘙痒般的淡淡凉意，不知何时竟已有雪花亭亭立在他那微微发红的鼻尖上，穿着雪白的蕾丝舞裙，踮起脚尖便能舞出一曲天鹅湖来。

灼烫的体温很快便将那一点雪消融成一滩冰冷的无色液体，液体便自他鼻翼两端悄无声息地划落消亡。头顶路灯偏在这时不晓缘故地明灭两下，托尼在这暖色的光源中复又低下头去，抬起的右手动作娴熟地从唇边夹走那根细长的烟，然后徐缓又绵长地吐出了一口单薄雾气。

雾气缓缓升腾，很快便失去了踪迹。

他弯腰拍打去沾惹在黑色呢子大衣上那些未来及躲藏身影的雪片，却又无心落了更多乍看之下与泛灰的剔透晶体别无二致的烟灰，斑斑点点附着在衣料表面上。他只瞥了它们一眼，神情漠然，如同司空见惯地瞥见一具具腐朽到了无生气的尸身，一眼之后便没有再过多余的动作了。

雪下得实在太小。或许只有这杆路灯下影影绰绰的暗光，才能在偶然的偶然之中，意外捕获到它们肆意飞舞的那一朵朵身姿。

托尼无心欣赏这单薄的雪色。他见过更壮阔的，一望无际的冰川与雪原，漫天纷飞的鹅毛大雪，即使穿着钢铁侠的盔甲也能从零件组接的缝隙间感受到那沁骨的寒凉；他见过更绰约的，悠然安详的某条河流沿岸，光线暗淡的黄昏时分，掌心里蒸腾着雾气的热可可，落进发丛里的雪花，还有更为重要的，会有一双手探过来帮他拍去肩头的雪。

他在这些漫无边际的回忆里轻轻耸动了一下肩膀。长久地保持着一成不变的姿势站立，使他全身的肌肉都在无孔不入的冷意中微微战栗。他跺了跺开始发麻的左腿，低头呵出一口热气，然后将左手手腕举到眼前，揽袖去看扣在手腕上的那块石英表。

秒针走动发出间隔规律的单调机械声，托尼微笑凝视着表盘底端镌刻下的两个名字，夜便愈发的沉寂。

他所等之人仍未出现，而蓝宝石镜面下表盘之上的时针、分针和秒针即将在时间的始末之处重叠着交合。

还有一分钟。在遭受了不思悔改且不知疲倦的反派们在傍晚时毫无情调的猛烈袭击后，托尼·斯塔克对这个本该平静如斯的圣诞节残存下的最后期冀，已被完全寄托在这短暂又漫长到可以无限循环往复的一分钟里。

几个小时前他再一次地拯救了世界，所以现在，在这最后一分钟里，他需要一个人来拯救拯救这个计划中完美到无可挑剔的圣诞夜。

刚刚点燃的香烟未再吸一口，不知不觉已燃去大半。托尼看着在那一点火星下被不断烧灼成失色粉末的烟草零星飘散于空气中，重新回过神来时，这个天公作美的浪漫雪夜竟已只剩五秒的寿命容人消磨。

他拢了拢敞开的衣领，仍偏执地靠着跑车侧门孤身站立。悠然神秘的烟气丝丝袅袅缭绕在他身周，他所等之人仍未出现。

雪停了，在行人不经意的觑视里，没有留下任何雪落的痕迹。

他朝车门借力站直身子，偏头向黑暗的更深处望去。无边无际的一片虚无紧紧裹挟着他的每一次呼吸，氧气似乎也在秒针一板一眼的转动声中悄无声息地慢慢流逝。他倏尔屏气，内脏便立马传来一阵清晰可摹的窒息的痛感。

此时此刻，远观他如一具线条模糊的雕塑，已完全融入这片夜色温柔之中。

耳畔在意识疏忽的间隙里响起一阵由远及近的匆忙脚步声。他在这突如其来的脚步声中如一汪死寂太久的湖面，忽然因顽童投掷的碎石而泛起圈圈纠缠不清的涟漪般，受惊似地打了个激灵。

托尼循声望了过去，微微昂起下巴望向一个与他意料之内全然相反的方向。头顶那盏伴他始终的路灯将老旧光线铺设进他陡然睁大的琥珀色眼睛里，一刹了然与暗喜的神情在暗黄色的光晕中无处遁逃，佐饰着嘴角在不经意间带起的一抹浅笑倏尔完全暴露开来。

他故作镇定地清咳两声，双眸里缭绕不去的烟雾已不知在哪一秒的尾末退散干净。指间烟头积蓄的灰柱被他轻轻弹碎，再一次仰首向某个方向定睛望去时，远处那位只穿着一件卡其色风衣的金发男人在视线之内已从一团模糊的色块变到轮廓清晰。托尼眨了眨眼睛，他甚至能看见风衣敞开的排扣下那件色调淡爽的衬衫上的条纹花色。

史蒂夫正朝他一路小跑过来。修长的双腿在跑动之中一下一下地拍打着风衣鼓起的衣摆，如同不断前进的轮轴一下一下有力地敲击着长轨内壁。他不断朝外喘出一小团一小团的雾气，火车开始进站，烟囱里正冒出一小团一小团愈发清晰的水雾蒸汽来。

托尼已经能听到史蒂夫的喘息了，节奏分明得从容又规律，就像它的主人只是为了喘气而喘气一般。他想开口让史蒂夫跑慢些，在这样一个空旷深邃的孤独夜晚，时间于他而言早已沦为最廉价的东西。他想开口唤一声史蒂夫的名字，看到那头金发闯入了路灯的辖区，在暗光的抚触下反射出与平时截然不同的温暖色泽时，他张了张口，最后这欲望也沦为想想就作罢的动机，他已与夜色融为一体，在这盛大的静默之中未敢发声。

“托尼。”

于是史蒂夫率先开口唤了他的名字。他的睫毛投射在瞳膜之上的那片阴影微微晃动着，是心跳骤停中漏掉一拍的起伏带动全身细胞在颤动。

史蒂夫停在了他的身前，准确且节制地与他保持着一段安全距离。托尼看清对方白皙的双颊因为刚刚的动作而泛起一层浅薄的潮红，这潮红似一滩越来越淡的水渍向下蔓延，最后融进托尼再熟悉不过的那抹清浅笑容里，水一般地化开。

他的视线顺着史蒂夫硬朗中不乏柔和的面部轮廓一寸一寸向上挪移，直到对进那双总是躲藏在平光镜片下的湛蓝色瞳孔里，由此便像无知的旅人陷入一滩沼泽，越挣扎着想要脱身，越深沉无力地沉入其中。

他看见那双眼睛里流淌过一整片宇宙与一整段时空私心窖藏的亘古月色。然后这片月色在两人的对视之中轻柔如母亲的怀抱般将他拥紧，为他展示他从未有幸亲眼见过的璀璨星空，和比那星空更为浩瀚的广大宇宙银河。

这一整片宇宙在两人的对视之中离他越来越近，仿佛不断拉伸的长焦镜头将心仪美景在取景框内趋向极致的放大到那最具吸引力的一点，放大到仪器无法再清晰对焦，宇宙也模糊成一汪碧蓝的时候，他恍然他们的距离在不知不觉中被压缩得太近。

从史蒂夫的鼻腔中呼出的热气拂过他冰凉到失去知觉的额头。托尼愣愣地站在原地，身体如同中了巫师的锁身咒般无法动弹，眼睛却还能侧过史蒂夫的耳尖看到那一缕自烟头缓缓燃起的烟。史蒂夫抬起双臂环住了他，独具侵略性的炙热体温在一瞬间便攻占了托尼的城池。两人未再开口多言一句，直到史蒂夫的吐息喷在托尼柔软温热的颈侧，伏贴细软的金色毛发刮蹭到托尼修剪整齐的胡须，他的双手却只谨慎又收敛地探入托尼呢子大衣的口袋里，从中取走了那个干瘪的香烟盒。

史蒂夫退回了安全距离之外，带着他特有的温度与气息一起不动声色地离开了托尼的领地。托尼放松下僵硬如冰块般无法分毫动作的四肢，然后深深吸入一口气，将史蒂夫未能及时带走的那些东西——残存的空气之类——慌张纳入体内。

“你错过了我们的圣诞节。”

托尼对史蒂夫说。他说这话的时候史蒂夫没有看向他，史蒂夫正低头仔细地整理着香烟盒内起皱的锡纸。那根被最后剩下的孤零零的士兵在史蒂夫的指尖孤立无援地左右摇摆着。托尼将香烟重新叼回嘴里，游移的视线从左手手腕上的表盘中扫过。零点零五分，于是他继续说：

“就因为一场蠢透了的研讨会。”

史蒂夫在托尼夸张的叙述语气中微微一笑，拿眼角的余光觑了托尼脸上佯作不悦的神情一眼，只一眼便叫对方的即兴表演偃旗息鼓。夜晚重归寂静到天地之间只剩下那只香烟盒的锡纸发出的窸窣声响。史蒂夫终于取出了最后一支烟。他将香烟盒握在掌心里揉成一团，准确到令托尼微微咋舌地扔进了离二人两米开外的垃圾桶里。

“啧。”

他轻哼一声，神情不屑地将惊叹目光从那个垃圾桶上一寸一寸地收回，然后一双眼睛里满是幸灾乐祸地注视着对方的双手在风衣与长裤的口袋间上下摸索着。当史蒂夫最后从口袋里伸出来的掌心中空空如也时，托尼竭力忍下了那种想要放声大笑的冲动。他还在等史蒂夫回答他的问题。

“那不是什么蠢透了的研讨会，托尼。”

史蒂夫无奈地看着眼前这位小胡子先生若无其事地将手中的打火机背到了身后，以及托尼嘴角那一抹从未隐藏得当的孩子气的得意劲。他将口中尚未点燃的香烟稍稍拿开了一些，然后朝托尼露出那种他最常露出的笑容，像孩子钟爱的蜜饯含在温热口腔中缓慢融化时的滋味一般宠溺温柔。而这位金发碧眼的年轻人更加善于将这份笑容中最具魔力，最让人欲罢不能的那一部分藏在他湛蓝湛蓝的眸中眼底。托尼局促地稍稍侧过头去，躲开这朵无声绽放的罂粟花香。

当他正准备往近乎缺氧的肺部深深吸入一大口新鲜的空气时，史蒂夫的侵略来得有些太过猝不及防。托尼在对方那双温暖干燥的手掌的抚触下下意识地回过了头来，回过头来后便不偏不倚地隔着一层平光镜片对上了史蒂夫的眼睛。这时他看见史蒂夫长长的睫毛上栖居着一颗尚未融化的透明雪粒。史蒂夫闭上了眼睛，那颗雪粒便顺着睫毛弯曲的弧度悄声划落，等待着在这一瞬划落出托尼怔愣的目光之中。

他抵上了他的额头，两人的呼吸便在这咫尺间纠葛缠绕着融为了密不可分的一体，再互相倾覆住对方冰凉的面颊彼此取暖。托尼就在这微醺的暖意里看着史蒂夫的脸再一次被放大到自己的眼前，并从他口中借火点燃了晦暗夜色里又一颗明亮繁烁的星。

史蒂夫卷起嘴唇，对着落满了尘埃的老旧路灯徐徐吐出一小口漂亮至极的烟圈。

“策划组突然想出了一个圣诞特辑。”他对托尼说，“我那位糟心的同事为了能及时赶回去和自己的伴侣一起度过圣诞夜，把后续所有的收尾工作一股脑全都丢给了我。”说到这里的时候史蒂夫叹了一口气。他很少在托尼的面前叹气，他总会露出那副胸有成竹的温和笑容，迷惑着托尼的大脑为他一人产生一种没有任何事实可以佐证的错觉——好像这世上没有什么东西可以使史蒂夫·罗杰斯产生烦恼一般。

托尼埋头踢了一脚路边的石子，恰好踢到了史蒂夫的皮鞋上，并在那光滑的鞋面留下了一个小小的灰色污迹。托尼吐了吐舌头，他的香烟已经重新回到了两指间，然后耷拉着脑袋小声嘟囔道：“其实我也没在这儿等你多久。”

史蒂夫高高挑起一边眉毛，目光中满是戏谑地逡巡过二人脚边散落一地的烟头残骸。“没等多久？”他开口，用那种宛如夜风轻拂下追逐着明朗月光一下一下拍击礁石的细浪般动听轻柔的嗓音，同样小声地重复了一遍托尼的句子：“其实你也没在这儿等我多久。”

托尼绝不会承认他的面颊正在微微发烫。这全是史蒂夫的错，在这个刚刚开始的崭新一天里，他输给史蒂夫·罗杰斯这个家伙的次数已经足够多了。想到这里的时候托尼将手心中攥到汗湿的打火机不着痕迹地放回了上衣口袋里。他确实没在这儿等多久，托尼嗫嚅着发出几声含糊的解释，并沉默着失去了后文。他知道既然他们早已约好的话，那么无论如何史蒂夫也不会从这个夜晚中缺席。托尼·斯塔克是个典型的唯结果论者。为了一个注定失约的人，哪怕多等一秒钟也是对他宝贵生命的浪费，但是为了一个信用良好的人，就像史蒂夫这样，为史蒂夫等上再久对他来说都算值得。

托尼目光闪烁地逃避开史蒂夫的凝视。他不擅长处理这个，处理所有来自史蒂夫·罗杰斯别有深意或只是目光单纯的注视。他畏怯它们，甚至胜过记者手中的闪光灯。但这种畏怯放入不同的场景之中会变成名称相同意义却截然相反的两种情绪，只是托尼·斯塔克，他对待情绪相关的问题时总是迟钝得可以。

“可你还是错过了圣诞节的最后几分钟。”当他好不容易重新找回了自己的话语权后，只有气无力地从翕合唇间吐出了这样几个苍白的单词。他知道史蒂夫一定会出现，如果可以的话，他希望这个结果能够来得更早一些。早上那么几分钟便好。波兹小姐是对托尼爱好迟到的怪毛病最深有体会的一人，如果托尼说给她听，佩珀绝对不会相信她所认识的那位斯塔克会为了准时赴某一场约而用心努力过。努力到为了能及时赶在圣诞节的最后一小时里来见史蒂夫，他将反派们入侵纽约时战斗后留下的一整片废墟都一股脑丢给了伟大的美国队长处理。他知道那个古板到不可理喻的老顽固不需要什么浪漫温馨的圣诞节日，人民的好队长应该非常乐意为了他的同事们的幸福而多做一些贡献。并且，翅膀头骨子里桀骜不屈的责任意识一定会迫使他将那一堆烂摊子收拾妥当后再允许自己从超级英雄的事业里下班，钢铁侠对他放一百二十个心。

并不需要什么多余的解释，托尼看着史蒂夫笑。他真讨厌史蒂夫那位总爱找各种麻烦拖累史蒂夫的同事。就在此时此刻，他讨厌极了那家伙。

史蒂夫脸上的笑容更深了。就好像在刚刚几个错落结束的呼吸间，他完全读懂了托尼的所思所想一般。托尼就在这笑容里又一次地败下阵来，他用力跺了跺发麻的双腿，用审视的正经目光将史蒂夫整个人来回打量了好几遍。

“因为错过了平安夜和圣诞节，所以干脆没有礼物？”他抿了抿唇，从牙缝里挤出这么一句干巴巴的话来。

史蒂夫可怜巴巴地冲他脸上的佯怒神色眨了眨眼睛。这简直要命，看着那双眼睛里盛满到快要溢出的晶莹月光闪闪波动时，托尼感觉自己方才一番无谓的责难简直是一种沉痛的犯罪。这一切都应该归咎到史蒂夫那位讨人厌的麻烦同事身上，他几乎难以自制地任由思绪往一个错误方向疾驰而去，就算他的史蒂夫当真忘记为他准备礼物也罢，这全是那个麻烦家伙的过错，史蒂夫一定只是忙昏了脑袋。

“原谅我，托尼。”史蒂夫伸直胳膊握住了托尼空出的左手。我已经原谅你了，傻大个，托尼在心里悄悄说道。“不许生气。”傻大个又得寸进尺地补充了一句。这显然不行。托尼那点柔软的小心思没在他倔强的表情里流露出一分一毫。无论如何，他决心从史蒂夫手里扳回这一局，权当是史蒂夫欠他的圣诞礼物。

托尼任由史蒂夫握着，脸上的表情坚定地维持在愠怒边缘，就连胡茬支楞的角度都严肃到滴水不露的地步。除非史蒂夫为他自己的疏忽付出某些实际性的行动，托尼想，否则他活该得到一个臭着脸不发一言的斯塔克。

于是托尼就任由史蒂夫握着自己的左手，等待他紧接着会说出的可以让托尼心甘情愿再原谅他千千万万回的动人情话来。史蒂夫在这方面天赋异禀，托尼不得不私心承认，史蒂夫在这方面比他生命中认识的情史最丰富的那位花花公子，也就是他自己，还要天赋异禀得多。有时候他甚至会好奇到想要深究史蒂夫·罗杰斯的唇齿到底是如何将那些普普通通的句子说得不落俗套又委婉动听的。托尼也是个巧言的善辩者，但他只会将没的说有死的说活。而史蒂夫·罗杰斯，这位看上去好像一本正经的年轻人，他的嘴巴可以将冰冷的冰川融化成汪洋大海，可以从含苞的花蕾中盛开出娇嫩的鲜花来。

最为重要的是，他的史蒂夫绝不是一位空谈主义者。只要史蒂夫轻轻勾动一下小指，也许下一秒托尼面前就会冒出一大份出人意料的惊喜来。于是他理所当然地板着面孔，等待着独属于他的那份惊喜。

但是这个夜晚的史蒂夫大概着实被冗杂的工作搅晕了头脑。没有惊喜，也没有解释，史蒂夫拉起他的手，像个正在撒娇打混地小孩，满脸无赖地朝托尼努了努嘴。“我以为你也没有准备礼物。”说完他故意捏了托尼空荡荡的左手掌心一下。这确是始料未及的结果，托尼心想，史蒂夫为了这句话的正确性，甚至已经提前打探过了他的口袋，以确认里面没有藏着任何可以被拿出来当作反驳证据的东西。

眼前这场景使得在聚光灯下不用腹稿也能巧舌如簧的斯塔克有些哑口无言。托尼以为史蒂夫正在扮演的这个角色一直以来都是独属于他的特权。在这么长时间的相处中，他从未设想过一个会耍小心机的史蒂夫·罗杰斯的样子，就像他从未设想过一个圆滑体贴的美国队长的样子一般。这完全超过了每个人物在剧本中的既定设定，他的内心开始戒备起来，看向史蒂夫的目光也比先前锋锐得多。在这个看似平静的普通凌晨，有什么截然不同的东西正在悄声酝酿着，但是无论他的史蒂夫打算玩出什么花招，托尼得意地暗自心想，连外星人入侵地球这种惊天动地的大事都无法难倒钢铁侠，除非罗杰斯突然在他眼前变成了那位讨厌无比的美国队长，否则这世上确实没有什么可以叫斯塔克六神无主的事情了。

他定了定心神，透过两人相触的肌肤感受着对方身上温暖的体温，开始慢慢喜欢上眼前这位有些陌生的史蒂夫。然后他冲这位史蒂夫昂起了他那性感迷人的下巴，面无表情地说：“我当然为你准备了礼物。”

遗憾的是史蒂夫并没有在这句话的尾音中表露出任何与惊讶相关的神情来。他依然不动声色地温和地朝着托尼微笑，就连握住托尼左手的力道都没有任何改变，镇静到好像他一早就知道了托尼会赌气般说出这句话来似的。

他将右手指间的烟头按熄在身后跑车的侧门车窗上，然后随手丢弃在地，沉默地不吭一声。史蒂夫看着他动作，终于有所表示地微微皱了下眉头，这说明他不高兴了，但是托尼现在正好想让史蒂夫不高兴一回。

“说好了不生气的。”史蒂夫上前一步，将托尼挤在自己与跑车之间狭小的空间内呼吸，探手去摸车窗上残留的烟灰痕迹，听不出情绪地轻轻说道。托尼用力推了他一把，但是没用，史蒂夫站得就跟那杆路灯般纹丝不动，于是托尼转而抬脚用力去踩史蒂夫的皮鞋鞋尖。“我没有生气。”他一边踢着史蒂夫的小腿一边说道，“这就是我给你的圣诞礼物。”他伸手去拧史蒂夫的胳膊。“我决定戒烟了。”

史蒂夫退了回去，这让正企图偷袭史蒂夫下巴的托尼一个踉跄。他怒气冲冲地抬头去看对方的眼睛时，发现史蒂夫露出了一个夸张的诧异表情，这远比刚刚那些镇定自若的反应更让托尼感到气愤。他打开跑车的车门钻了进去，将史蒂夫一个人搁在了冬夜的寒风里吹凉。

金发男人拿他的指骨敲了敲托尼的车窗，并在托尼扭过头来看向自己时，冲对方龇着一口雪白牙齿露出了一个巨大的笑容。“说真的？”他隔着车窗冲窝在驾驶座上的人比起口型来。托尼没有理睬他，于是他故意将自己的那根烟也按熄在了托尼的跑车车窗上。

“滚上车！”

伤痕累累的车窗被主人摇了下来，失去了一层带颜色的滤镜后，史蒂夫那头金灿灿的短发晃得托尼眼睛疼。他没好气地冲着还在不停傻笑的人吼了一嗓子，结果得到了一个动作标准至极的军礼以作回应。美国队长一定会爱死他眼前这位身材健硕的金发年轻人，托尼没来由地胡思乱想到。

史蒂夫打开车门的时候，就看见了这样一位握着方向盘气哼哼的托尼·斯塔克。他眨了眨眼睛，那些狭长的上睫毛便扑簌着抖动成蝴蝶的羽翼，一下下刮蹭在顶到鼻端的平光镜片上。在托尼“你开错了车门，你这个傻大个！”的惊呼声中，他不由分说地挤进了对于两个人而言过于窄小的驾驶座里，握上正扶着方向盘的托尼的手。

“不如换我来开？”

他向托尼好心提议。随即，原本神情各异的两人窝在同一处车顶与车座之间，对视一眼后，不约而同地开怀大笑起来。

史蒂夫被挤到了副驾驶座上。他偏头去看正专心致志于启动跑车的托尼，去看那双琥珀色的大眼睛和对方同样狭长的下睫毛。紧闭的车窗将夜色彻底隔绝在了四面玻璃外，空调尚未运作，史蒂夫在柔软的车座中挪了挪身子，但他已经感受不到冬夜刺骨的寂寞寒意了。

“说真的？”他将自己湛蓝色的眼睛尽力眨得更加清澈一些，满怀诚恳地看向正闷声工作的人。“如果你是认真的，托尼，”说着说着，他又情不自禁地微笑起来，“这会是我收到过的最完美的圣诞礼物。”

“如果你再多说一句，罗杰斯。”托尼抹了一把他那始终修剪整齐的小胡子，随即一拳头砸在了无论如何就是没有任何反应的仪表盘上。“我的车座底下就塞了一包雪茄，它要比你的圣诞礼物完美得多。”

史蒂夫几乎在托尼话音落下的第一时间探身去翻找对方口中的那包雪茄。这个动作使得托尼不得不暂时停下手上的所有活计，因为此时此刻史蒂夫整个人都压在了他的身上，风衣的排扣咯着托尼的脸颊，他唯一能做的反抗便是盲目地挥动着双手，企图去掐对方的腰。

“你挠痒我了，托尼。”不识好歹的史蒂夫·罗杰斯得寸进尺地嬉笑道。

“快停下！”他冲史蒂夫贴身的衬衣不停吐着热浪，“不是这辆车！”

史蒂夫重新在副驾驶座上端正坐好的时候，那张标志的脸蛋上挨了司机不痛不痒的一拳以作警告。“我以为今晚能开开荤。”他失望地撇撇嘴，用力揉搓着托尼留下的拳印。“你总是把好的偷偷藏起来自己享用。”

托尼冲着车顶翻了个白眼。他开始怀疑自己决定戒烟的缘由到底是因何人而起，总之大致不会是此刻坐在他身边一脸不知足地想要品尝雪茄的人。“那些东西，”他在史蒂夫的哀嚎里宣布，“我明天就会吩咐贾维斯把它们统统烧掉。”

“我会亲眼见证这个仪式。”史蒂夫严肃地点了点头。

托尼再次翻了个白眼。如果没有此刻坐在他身边的这个人，他下辈子都不会动任何有关戒烟的念头。

史蒂夫·罗杰斯对付起托尼·斯塔克来总是别有一套。

该死的跑车就是发动不起来，而更该死的是，贾维斯居然一直处于离线状态，任由托尼怎么呼唤，就是不答应一句。

“也许它们被冻坏了。”史蒂夫气定神闲地解释。

“它们又不是那根……”他在即将说出那个绰号的当头闭上了自己的嘴，然后恶狠狠地瞪了好奇探过头来的史蒂夫一眼。“它们被冻坏了。”最后托尼下结论道。现在他对自己的判断更加深信不疑，这绝不会是一个平静的普通凌晨，因为他确信自己的跑车发动机比美国队长还要耐寒。他敢肯定史蒂夫·罗杰斯正背着他在偷偷摸摸地策划着什么，让他无法接受的是，史蒂夫·罗杰斯为了这个计划居然成功策反了他最忠心的伙计——贾维斯。

没有谁是值得完全信赖的。

“也许出去走走也不是什么坏主意？”他听着史蒂夫心情愉悦地如此建议道，“就当是弥补我们不小心错过的圣诞夜。”

“是你不小心错过的圣诞夜。”他反唇相讥，然后冲着漆黑一片的仪表盘气鼓鼓地吐出一连串会让美国队长不停重复“注意语言”的单词来。史蒂夫在一旁的副驾驶座上捂着肚子笑成了一团，托尼皱眉看他，看他好不容易止住笑声后，搓着眼角的泪花说：“你又说了那句话，认真的，你刚刚又骂了那句话。”

去你妈的。

托尼的脸在下一瞬间憋到通红。他转身甩手用力地关上了车门，不顾玻璃那头还在没头没脑开怀大笑的人，再次孤身走进了这片夜色之中。

复古的煤油灯悬在露天咖啡座的四方角落里，晕出一圈一圈慵懒怠惰的光。现在是凌晨一点，托尼缩在硬邦邦的靠背椅上打着哈欠。途径中央公园时他对史蒂夫说他突然很想骑马，他想让史蒂夫牵着他的马带他绕着纽约走上一圈。这个想法把史蒂夫吓得不轻。史蒂夫说他可以牵着托尼的马带他绕着中央公园走一圈，或者绕着曼哈顿走一圈。但是整个纽约，这取决于托尼口中的马领先了现代社会几步。

“你一定是觉得困了才会冒出这些天马行空的念头来。”史蒂夫体贴地帮他拢了拢衣领。然而失去了寒意的鞭策，厚重的温暖只会使他的困意更加来势汹涌。托尼拍了拍自己冰冷的面颊，无神的目光从表盘上扫过。这个时间点，他应该和史蒂夫一起躺在马里布别墅里那张温暖舒适的加大号床上温眠，而不是游荡在冷冷清清的曼哈顿的街区里像两个无家可归的流浪汉。他知道史蒂夫还在打着自己的小算盘，但是他想，托尼·斯塔克又没有肩负某种要刻意满足史蒂夫·罗杰斯所有愿望的义务，他大可以一走了之。

这个想法在托尼的脑海里很快便被打消干净，因为史蒂夫握住了托尼的手，用他那只温暖干燥的手掌。这个十指相扣的拳头被塞进了史蒂夫的风衣口袋里，衣料并不如何厚实，但对昏昏欲睡的托尼来说足够餍足。他顺势将整个身体的重量都靠在了史蒂夫的身上，任由他牵着自己往前走，往那个不知道多少天前就被史蒂夫提上了日程表的目的地走。他们的影子在一盏一盏将熄未熄的路灯映照下彼此交融，远远看去就像一个畸形的怪物——臃肿的身体里迈出了四只步伐一致的腿，垂在身侧的两支胳膊甚至长短不一。这只怪物缓慢且懒散地不断向前挪动着身躯，穿梭过一条条纵横相间的大街小巷，最后停在了这间露天咖啡座旁。

所以这就是他们的目的地了，一间在圣诞节的夜晚营业到凌晨一点也不歇业的鲜有人迹的咖啡厅。托尼随意挑了一个没有刺眼光线的位置坐下，他对这家咖啡厅有一种莫名的熟悉感，一时却又想不起来到底在哪见过。他光顾过的类似店面可不算少，记忆即便出现模糊也正常到没有任何值得注意的地方。

“看来那位艺术家也回家过节去了。”

史蒂夫突如其来的打破沉寂终于使托尼从一片恍惚之中惊醒过来。

他就知道这一切都是史蒂夫的精心计划。他带他来到了他们第一次见面时去到的那家咖啡馆里。

“如果你希望我头脑清醒地接受你的惊喜礼物，那么就给我一杯现磨咖啡，如果你宁愿我迷糊一点，就上一杯热巧克力。”他靠在椅背上微眯双眼，对着站在一旁的金发大个指手画脚了一通，然后舒心地长长出了一口气。

“我本来想为你做一个冰淇淋。”史蒂夫冲着他笑。

最后服务员为他们上了一杯拿铁和一块新鲜出炉的甜甜圈。史蒂夫本来什么也没要，他解释说自己不想在深夜进食，但最后不知道是什么使他突然改变了主意，他在托尼略带错愕的目光里向服务员讨了一杯冰镇啤酒。

“加大块冰。”史蒂夫强调。

托尼满脸狐疑地看着服务员应声而去。这只是一家普普通通的咖啡厅，托尼才不会相信一家普普通通的咖啡厅会在寒冬腊月的时候向它的顾客提供冰镇啤酒。他一手支颐，抬头看向史蒂夫的脸。他想从对方细微的表情变化中读懂这位年轻人究竟在玩什么把戏。他能想到的最滑稽的一种，莫过于史蒂夫·罗杰斯暗地里和这家店的服务员通了气，让她把他们的订婚戒指冻在端给史蒂夫的那杯啤酒的冰块里。如果事实果真如此的话，托尼一定会当着史蒂夫的面把那块沾满了啤酒泡沫的冰块砸个稀巴烂，然后转身甩了这位金发大个另觅新欢。

清冷的月光透过遮阳伞的缝隙遗漏下来，打在史蒂夫笑意吟吟的侧脸上。托尼确实看不出任何破绽，关于这个意外连连的神秘夜晚。他恼火地紧紧盯住史蒂夫鼻梁上反光的镜片，它们模糊了托尼视线中镜片之下的那双眼，托尼想兴许那双眼睛里会暗藏些端倪。

“你的视力很好。”他说，“你为什么总要戴着这幅眼镜呢，史蒂夫？”

史蒂夫拦住了托尼探过来想要取下那幅眼镜的手。“或许因为，”他故作神秘地卖起关子来，一边佯装沉思冥想，一边忍不住得意地朝托尼眨起眼睛。“或许因为我是保卫纽约的克拉克·肯特？”

托尼牵扯着僵硬的面部肌肉，冲史蒂夫露出了一个难看至极的笑容。这可不是什么赏心悦目的比喻。他皱着眉头打量起史蒂夫浑身上下那些力量泵张的肌肉来。他们所在的这个时空里没有超人的存在，如果下一秒史蒂夫会突然站起身来扯开他身上明显小了一号的条纹衬衣，露出里面的超级英雄制服并赶去拯救世界的话，托尼唯一能想到的人选，他最不愿意面对的，那一定是美国队长的星条旗。

这太可怕了，托尼拒绝继续往下思考。

“你还是好好做你的史蒂夫·罗杰斯吧。”他伸出舌头来舔了一口甜甜圈的糖霜，心有余悸地回答。

史蒂夫还想再说些什么的时候，服务员为他端来了那杯冰镇啤酒。托尼盯着透明的啤酒杯认真端详了许久，昏暗的光线使他的判断无法精准，但大块冰里确确实实没有被冻上任何指环大小的东西。史蒂夫看着托尼一惊一乍的举措暗自发笑，他挑了一块最大的冰放进托尼的餐盘中，打趣道：“看来我的科学家想对这块冰来一个激光扫描。”

我的科学家。

这个称呼对托尼来说很是受用。他将那块冰丢进了自己的拿铁里，丝毫不在乎啤酒的成分可能与咖啡因混合而产生的化学反应。“所以你究竟在这间咖啡馆里藏了些什么？”他终是没忍住，开口捅破了隔在两人明暗中间的那层薄膜。然而史蒂夫似乎无心帮他解惑。他好笑地指了指自己的嘴角，“把你的糖霜舔干净。”敷衍着回应了托尼的问题。

再过几小时，东方的天空就会泛起鱼肚白，这个独属于他们的夜晚就会寂静着寂静消亡。而该死的史蒂夫·罗杰斯，他还在为了营造那一点充满神秘的浪漫气氛而罔顾托尼所剩无几的耐心。

他猛地站起了身子，动作幅度之大，险些将满满一杯咖啡掀翻在自己的呢子大衣上。他迎着史蒂夫困惑不解的目光微微挑眉，刻意从鼻腔中呼出一团一团的雾气，并随着身体的欺近，毫不客气地将它们尽数喷吐在史蒂夫的平光镜片上。他逼迫着史蒂夫往后仰起身子，直到金发大个的背抵上了并不如何舒适的靠椅，托尼睁大眼睛注视着无处可逃的史蒂夫露出一种局促神情，还有那张白皙的面颊上在昏黄灯光里泛起的淡淡潮红。他向他俯下身子，如蜻蜓点水般，快速且节制地擦过对方唇角。当史蒂夫眼镜上的雾气完全退去时，托尼若无其事地坐在他的座位上小口浅啜着微微变味的咖啡，用一双无辜至极的大眼睛巴巴望着自己。

史蒂夫感到自己的嘴角上正粘附着什么黏糊糊的东西。他伸手去摸，发现那是从托尼的唇边消失不见的甜甜圈糖霜。

他低下头，无声的笑容在深邃的夜色与爱人的注视中温柔且宁静。

“如实交代才有额外奖励。”

托尼撅起嘴唇冲他做了一个飞吻的动作。史蒂夫揉了揉额心，抬起脑袋时连眼角都沉浸在那一抹愈发盛大的笑容之中。

“本来会有街头艺人为我们奏乐。”他缴械投降，老实禀告道，“你最喜欢的摇摆乐。”

“是你最喜欢的摇摆乐。”托尼嗤之以鼻。

“不，我喜欢所有爵士乐。”他反驳道。托尼耸了耸肩，故意使劲吸了一大口咖啡，发出一阵刺耳的骚动来。史蒂夫小心翼翼地碰触了一下啤酒杯外壁上溢出的水珠，然后如同受惊一般猛地缩回了右手，继续说道：“我会请你跳舞。你喜欢什么舞？”

托尼认真思考了一阵。他一边认真地思考着，一边拿眼角的余光去觑史蒂夫弯弯的眼睛。最后他说：“老年迪斯科。”

史蒂夫端起他的啤酒杯，为自己灌下一大口冰凉刺骨的油黄色液体。托尼着实被啤酒杯砸在卡座上的声音给吓了一跳，他以为史蒂夫生气了，但显然不是，史蒂夫笑得比三岁孩子还要天真，比九十岁老人还要傻。

“等我们跳完老年迪斯科，我会从口袋里变出一枚戒指，然后向你求婚。”他舔着嘴边的啤酒泡沫和甜甜圈糖霜，一本正经地说道。

“不行！”托尼嚷嚷着拿自己用来吃甜甜圈的叉子去戳史蒂夫的手背，他看到自己在史蒂夫的手背上留下了好几个红印。“绝对不行！我绝对不要在跳完一曲老年迪斯科后被人求婚！”

“这就对了。”史蒂夫笑到无法自持。“所以现在没有摇摆乐，没有老年迪斯科，也没有订婚戒指。记得今天傍晚时发生在复仇者大厦旁的那次恐怖袭击吗？我当时就在那里，我摘掉眼镜要去保护民众，我把风衣也脱了。我们的戒指就在风衣的口袋里，我把它落在了街道的废墟中。所以现在我们什么也没有了。”

史蒂夫在傻笑时说出口的话是不足取信的，托尼将他的咖啡喝得一干二净后难掩失落地晃了晃脑袋。“你不仅错过了我们的圣诞节，罗杰斯，”他偏开头，不去看正坐在自己对面的那头细软金发，气呼呼地冲着一团空气指责道，“你还弄丢了我们的订婚戒指。你的错过大了去了。”

“有补救措施吗？斯塔克先生。”史蒂夫还在笑。

托尼不甘心地追问：“那我们为什么还要到这家咖啡店里来？”

“因为今晚的咖啡和甜甜圈打折。”史蒂夫回答，“还有啤酒。”

托尼觉得这回事态可能有些严重了，这出剧情的发展可与他的预料截然不同。他今天还要早起去复仇者大厦同好队长坐在一起开战后总结大会，他今天还要西装革履地出现在记者们的摄像头前为这起事故做官方说明，他今天还有钢铁侠和托尼·斯塔克这两个角色在等待着他去悉心扮演。他对这些不断重复的无趣今天还有什么期冀呢？就是这个夜里安静地坐在史蒂夫对面听他说他的完美计划是怎么一步步走向破灭的？

他说这个夜晚会永永远远地属于托尼与史蒂夫。从他开始将自己拿去与古板的路灯作对比的那一刻起，所有的情节与桥段都被一字一句落实成有板有眼的故事，可以拿去同所有人说来听，听托尼与史蒂夫是怎样一分一秒地从这个平静又普通的夜晚里说出一整段故事来。他当然不允许这个美好的故事到最后落得了个残缺的结局。不过是一个订婚戒指而已，他可以搞定这个。

他起身起得太快，就像逃命一般顺着史蒂夫的指示朝狭小店面里的卫生间中溜去。史蒂夫单手托腮坐在他的背后一路目送他离开，湛蓝色的眼睛快要弯曲成一条涂满了笑意的线。眼镜的边框阻碍了他的视线，于是他摘掉了眼镜，月光就在这时毫不吝啬地倾洒在托尼神色匆匆的背影上，透过建筑物的封堵围截，它轻柔地为托尼披上了一层银白色的外衣。

他会在下一个拐角转身，问服务员讨要一个移动电话或者平板电脑，因为他的贾维斯遵照史蒂夫的命令从斯塔克手机里暂时掉线了。但是他什么也不会得到，因为下一个拐角处等待他的不是那位女服务员。史蒂夫看到月光里托尼长长长长的身影倏尔停止了动作，他念念不舍地移开了自己的视线，换一只手托腮，然后拿起托尼的叉子拨弄开餐盘上那个尚未被享用完全的甜甜圈。

托尼在第一时间反应过来他上了史蒂夫的当。他冒失前进的脚步被什么东西凝固在了原地，黏腻到一步也无法挪开。

这条幽深的走廊两侧挂满了史蒂夫的画。这并不是什么足够使托尼·斯塔克震惊到动弹不得的东西。史蒂夫是个画家，只要他想，托尼可以为他在世界上的任何地方举办画展。但是他总是拒绝托尼的好意，或许他一早就想好了自己的第一次画展会在十二月的某个深夜里，在一家无人光顾的清冷咖啡馆中，在一条幽深幽深的昏暗走廊间，为一个在他画中出镜频繁的主角而开。

托尼顺着这条走廊往里走，史蒂夫挂在墙上的画他都见过。那片海，他和史蒂夫一起去过。他趴在冲浪板上浮在海浪中时，史蒂夫就坐在沙滩上拿他的铅笔一笔一笔细心勾画着沙滩、浪花和远处不知名的岛屿。那片森林，他和史蒂夫一起去过。他窝在史蒂夫搭起的帐篷里尝试着从微弱的信号中连接上贾维斯的系统时，史蒂夫就坐在他身边拿那些铅笔一笔一笔细心勾画着葱郁的树木、角落里的野花和潺潺流淌的小溪。还有那个会有马戏团来表演的公园，有史蒂夫倾慕的女明星来演出的剧院；还有纽约的自由女神像，伦敦的圣保罗大教堂，巴黎的埃菲尔铁塔。所有说得上名字和说不出名字的地方，所有托尼带着史蒂夫去过的地方。他都曾于他的笔尖见证过这些寻常又非凡的景色落进史蒂夫湛蓝色的瞳仁中时会变得如何美好。

他顺着这条走廊往里走，史蒂夫挂在墙上的话他都见过，又都未曾见过。他见过的那些画作都是黑白分明的素描与速写，是粗糙笔尖在纸张上淋漓尽致的舞蹈表演。他问史蒂夫为什么不给这些景物上色，史蒂夫只会笑。或许从那时开始史蒂夫就在策划今晚的意外惊喜。他看见所有的这些画作上都不约而同地出现了同一个人的身影。偏偏那人的身上是着了彩的——他在沙滩上同孩子戏耍，他在大海中浮着冲浪板晒太阳，他在树木下靠着枝干打盹，他在小溪旁拿着手机测试信号，然后一不留神掉进了水里。托尼突然便笑出了声来。暗黄的灯光使颜料失色，但他还是能看出那人的眼睛是明亮的棕色，那人的笑容像阳光一般闪着金色的温暖光芒。

托尼就从这昏暗的光线里端详着画中的自己。在他身后那些黑白汹涌的沙滩、大海、森林、建筑，所有叫得出名字或叫不出名字的景物，他便再无从分辨。

“好吧。”他将那些画作全部取了下来，他绝对不会让自己的画像沦落到被展出在一间无人问津的咖啡馆里。他将这些画搬到了有史蒂夫在的那顶遮阳伞下，将它们重重地放在了玻璃卡座上。“我承认，我有点被感动到。”他垂首看着脚尖处水渍一般流动的月光，低着声音轻轻说道。

“圣诞快乐！”史蒂夫对他说。

“圣诞节已经过去了，我们甚至没有待在一起哪怕一秒钟！”他敲击着画框，琥珀色的眼睛被不断眨动着睁大，似乎只要有些微的松懈，就会有什么东西从眼眶里叫嚣着涌出来一般。

史蒂夫毫无愧疚感地叉起那块甜甜圈喂进了托尼的嘴巴里。“我不想这个应该独属于我们的日子和一个举国同庆的节日重合。”他如此解释道。解释完了还得意洋洋地伸手去扯托尼的衣角。他将那个正不知被何种情绪整个笼罩其中的人一把揽进自己的怀里，眼睛直盯着对方胡丛中沾染上的斑斑点点的糖霜。“额外奖励？”他信心满满地邀功。

托尼再次朝史蒂夫的镜片哈出了一口热气。“没门。”他拍了拍金发大个的胸膛，灵巧地从对方怀抱中抽身，回到自己的座位上再次坐好。甜甜圈的叉子还被握在他的右手里，但他甚至没有意识到应该将它放下。他的目光挪移到一片狼藉的餐盘中，那里正安安稳稳地放着一块冰，一块应该早已融化于托尼的热咖啡中的冰。冰里冻着一枚戒指。

冰块表面并没有附着泡沫残渣或是咖啡污渍，它有棱有角的体表将黏稠浓郁的月色反射成锐利剔透的光，那枚戒指就在这块清澈明朗的光源正中安静地闪烁成一颗来自遥远未来的行星。不知道是谁说过这样的一句话，他说最美丽的星光被藏在仰望星空的眼睛中。他眨了眨眼睛，可他没办法看见自己眼中的星。

托尼抬起头的时候从史蒂夫的眼睛里看见了它们。史蒂夫看着他，他便从史蒂夫的眼睛中看见了他自己。这回终于没有一层平光镜片的阻隔，他看到史蒂夫的眼睛在笑，于是他也忍不住跟着史蒂夫笑。那枚戒指被冻在冰块里，他们谁也没办法从中取出来为彼此戴上。不过又有什么关系呢。现在所有的气氛被营造得恰到好处，史蒂夫张了张嘴，那双眼睛的湛蓝深处便忽然泛出一点绿来，不是月光的颜色，也不是夜空的颜色，更不是托尼的颜色。他看向那双眼睛的时候有一种莫名的熟悉感油然而生，他深深地陷进那一点破竹而出的绿意里，看着它们像初春里舒展的幼苗，像盛夏时浓郁的树荫，像仲秋间长青的枝叶，像暮冬中摇曳的生机。他看着它们一点一点从史蒂夫的眼睛里往自己的灵魂中扎根而去，每深入一寸都会引起耳畔经久不息的共鸣。最后四时都盛开进他原先贫瘠的灵魂里，伴随着灵动月光一同苏醒在黎明之前。

史蒂夫张了张嘴。他的目光清明，笑容也明朗着，夜色正好，他对托尼说：“我不是你的灵魂伴侣。”

冰块在寒冬的蕴藉中迟缓地融化着，托尼的餐盘里终是积攒了一滩浅浅的水。水渍和月融为一体，托尼低下头去看它们时，犹疑着竟无法从中区分。

黑暗阑珊将尽，最后一点夜色正温柔地缱绻在他与史蒂夫身周，尽职尽责地烘托着这份使人不忍搅扰的寂静。

“你曾为此深深困扰。”就像面对一则安静甜美的梦境时轻声念诵着孩童的睡前故事，史蒂夫开口说道，“关于我们都不是彼此的灵魂伴侣这一点。所以在你的困扰之中我们差点分手了。”

史蒂夫把这话说得一点儿也不可笑，可托尼还是没忍住笑出了声来。“我曾想过我总该找到自己的灵魂伴侣，不管他是谁。我想看看上帝为我的未来做了怎样的选择。”

他甚至为此研究过一段时间的人类学、心理学和一连串与之相关的乱七八糟的学科，他企图去探寻爱情这种特殊的情感究竟是如何从一个人内心的最深处酝酿而起。可惜的是结局并不如何可观，社会科学对待他的态度远没有自然科学那般平易近人。他得出的结论是爱情就那样没有声息没有迹象地产生了，可能在生命中的任何一点，在世界上的任何一隅，对俗世间的任何一人。如果它当真存在某种既定性，就像镌刻在每个人皮肤体表的灵魂伴侣的印记，那种爱情则不能称之为爱情。

“我是先遇到了你。”他对史蒂夫说，“就在那个下午那个我已经记不起来的什么地方。如果我没有遇见你，或是你没有请我喝那杯咖啡，没有接下来发生的一切，谁晓得我最后会爱上谁。爱情是这样一件神奇到不可捉摸的事情，它不遵循任何物理定律，它充满了阴差阳错的偶然与巧合。它既然悄声造访了，我总该好好珍惜。如果我错过了你，谁知道下一个你还会出现在何时何地。”

“但是灵魂伴侣。”他咬了咬唇，在史蒂夫温和的注视里，他继续说，“曾经有人对我说我一无所有的时候，我也可以有力地反驳他，我还有我的灵魂伴侣。”

“我在乎他，超过一切。因为就连我并不相信存在的上帝都认为那是我最值得拥有的东西。”

托尼知道即便史蒂夫听到了这些话，他也不会生气嫉妒或者为此产生任何负面的不当情绪。他可是史蒂夫·罗杰斯，托尼就没有遇见过比史蒂夫还要完美的人。他就这样大大方方地告诉他未来的伴侣，他心中有一个可能和史蒂夫一样重要的人存在。这又有什么关系呢？这不会在他与史蒂夫之间改变任何东西。他曾经为此深深困扰过，倘若如今的他仍为此深深困扰着，这个夜晚和所有与这个夜晚相关的故事都不会再有它们发生的前提。

托尼爱着他的史蒂夫，爱着他的灵魂伴侣，爱着他的全世界。这就足够了。所以他是托尼·斯塔克，所以他是钢铁侠。

“这实在不像一个花花公子会说的句子。”史蒂夫笑他，他也跟着史蒂夫笑他自己。他听史蒂夫说：“早在我们相遇之前我就看上你了，托尼，所以我会请你喝咖啡，所以会有我们之间后来发生过的一切。”

他冲史蒂夫眨了眨眼睛，疑惑又惊诧地。

“可能你注定要遇见我。”

史蒂夫的嘴角开始往两边咧，雪白的牙齿与双唇间一颗一颗地漏了出来，他总是在笑，和托尼在一起的时候，总是情不自禁地露出各式各样充满了感染力的灿烂笑容。

“死亡会使灵魂伴侣这种虚无缥缈的事情变得毫无意义，”他语调轻快地说起自己那含糊的过去，“我是受赠于时间恩赐的幸运者。过去对我来说是不可追溯的，未来于我而言是无从期冀的，有时我会觉得自己就像一缕游魂存活在现实的夹缝中苟延残喘，有时我又会觉得这些都是上帝于我莫大的恩泽。我从死亡中苏醒，手指再次触碰到的一切都是我的生命中曾经遥不可及的未来。我想我可能得换一种方式活着，既然命运说服我要继续活下去的话，总归存在一个我还未获得的应该活下去的理由。”

托尼一边听着史蒂夫的声音，一边数着自己的心跳。

“我想我爱一个人就应该把他追到手。我可是在和时间赛跑，每一分每一秒对我来说都是无比珍贵的，我爱着你，何必再多花心思去从人群中找获一个素昧平生的灵魂伴侣呢？我想我的灵魂在经过一次的死亡后已经重获自由，它绝不会成为任何一个印记的奴隶。”

他数到自己的心跳又漏跳了一拍。如果他的反应堆还在，他可以将此归咎到反应堆的接触不良上。但是此时此刻他的心跳全凭自己的生命力在跃动。它为何要从规律的起伏间漏去那一拍呢？

他抬头去偷看史蒂夫的脸，结果史蒂夫逮住了他的视线。他们的目光便在阑珊月色的见证下彼此交接。餐盘中的冰块已经融化殆尽，关于灵魂伴侣的所有话题都会在这个夜晚画上句点。但他们之间的故事还有很长很长的一段要一一叙说。一个夜晚的时间实在太短，他们的故事哪怕花上千千万万个夜晚也无法详述完全。

史蒂夫为他戴上了那枚戒指，但究竟戴在那根手指上，他们一时都没有多余的精力去了解清楚。额外奖励来得有些迟晚，但总算赶在第一缕阳光破开天际云门的片刻前被付诸行动。他们的唇齿和舌尖交缠在一起，夜色也愿为这一刻作暂缓的停留。

“可是我想告诉你我的灵魂伴侣是谁。”托尼微喘着说。

史蒂夫又一次抵上了他微凉的额头，这回着实与借火之类搅扰情调的目的无关，只是单纯地抵着他的额头，透过两人之间太过亲密的距离彼此凝望进对方眼底。

这双眼睛带来的熟悉感觉越发明显。他感知到此时此刻有一个答案正哽在自己的心头，呼之欲出，但或多或少地又欠缺了一个绝佳的契机。

“美国队长。”他深吸了一口气，然后第一次在语调中暗自珍藏了某份特殊感情地说出了这个名字。“我的灵魂伴侣，是美国队长。”

史蒂夫·罗杰斯在托尼·斯塔克刻意拖长的尾音中发出了一声腔调怪异的惊叹。他拉开二人之间的距离，开始笑。他笑得比三岁孩子还要天真，比九十岁老人还要傻。

他就这么一直笑，好像永远都不会停下来一般。

然后在一阵天旋地转中，托尼·斯塔克听见此时此刻正把他抱在怀里的人用那种他痛恨至极又迷恋到近乎疯狂的严肃语调说：“那可真不巧，托尼，我的灵魂伴侣是钢铁侠。”

情理之中。

END


End file.
